A Forbidden Lover
by Darkest midnight
Summary: "I don't care what you say, I'll love him with everything in me no matter what, till the second I die." he said angrily... But she still wanted him no matter what and she was willing to kill to earn her prize, even who he claims to love... He belonged to her and no one else. Please read it! I put a lot of effort it pleeeassssee! Planning on doing a lemon in it so be warned.


(Watch Httyd 2 and you'll know his past (kind of))

"He's different" they said, "unique and special in his own way but, we don't know...how." "What do you mean how?" "It is clear that he's special but how he is, we don't know, only the gods know" "Oh...I see. Thank you for everything." "One more thing! ...Keep a VERY close eye on him for a few years, preferably maturity. Don't let him out of your sight at that time." "We will. Goodbye""Goodbye"

 **~13 years later**

"Make a wish sweety" the mother said as their youngest son blew out the fire."What did you wish for bro?" asked his brother,"Mom, dad," he started, "How am I different? Aren't I like everyone else?" Silence fell on all the village, the elders, their leader, his family and everyone else. No one expected that question. "Midnight I, I don't know..." Then he turned to the elders, "Do you know? You're the ones that said I'm different aren't you?" He said with a hint of anger and frustration in his voice. "We don't know Midnight, only the gods above know" "Oh..." Everyone remained silent until they heard small cries. "Son don't cry c'mon! You're perfect the way you are don't worry!" His father encouraged him, "No I'm not! Don't say I am! How can I be when I don't even know myself?! What I really am? What if I'm not really a night fury? What if I'm something else? What if-" "Stop! Listen to me Midnight!" The said dragon calmed down and listen to his father, "I understand that you want to know who or what you really are deep down inside, but, why don't you just focus on who and what you are right now for the time being OK?" Midnight thought about it, "Maybe,-" "That's the spirit-" "Not!" Everyone gasped at this.

"W-what?" " I said no! You want to know why? Because I think that everyone knows the reason and just don't want to tell me!" " It isn't like that son! We really don't know!" " You've hidden other things from me before haven't you?! So why should this time be any different!? I was always the last to know about stuff around here! Especially when it involves me!" "We wouldn't hide something like this from you! Never!" His mother jumped in. As the argument continued between the parents and their youngest son, Lightning, Moonlight and Starlight were getting tense. They knew what would happen if their brother got angrier, he'd fly away, and this time he wouldn't come back. They freaked out more when Midnight unfolded his wings. "Don't do it Midnight!" "You'll regret it!" His sisters jumped in, "No I won't! No one wants to help me find out my true self so I'll find it by myself!" As he jumped in the sky for his take off, a young female grabbed his tail and pulled him down again. "Please listen to them Midnight! If not them me please! I don't want you to go, I'll help you, I promise!"

No Nightshade! I decided I'm going alone! Besides you never cared about me, so why should you now!?" Everyone watched the scene unfold as she stood face to face with him, "I was shy before to say this but not now so here it is, I love you Midnight. I always have." The crowd looked at Midnight, eager to know his response, " I don't. I never really liked you. You always seemed like that girl that when she wants something she gets it one way or another." Every night fury gasped. Nightshade was known to have every male teenager always falling in love with her, but he wasn't! She didn't effect him the way she effected others. Heck he pretty much hated her!

Silence fell soon enough. Nightshade's friends had their mouths wide open, they couldn't understand how he didn't like her either.

"Y-you don't?" "Never did, never will" He said immediately, "Does anyone want to tell me something else?" No one talked. "Good. I'll pack up then." "Whoa whoa whoa! Where do you think your going son?!" Midnight didn't say anything, "Bolt, Meteora! You have to stop him, now!" Ordered their leader, Darknight. Both parents and siblings sprang into action.

 **Later that night**

Midnight was at the edge of the island, ready to fly away and find his true self. "Maybe I'll find myself out there..." He trailed off. He didn't want to admit it but he was a bit scared and nervous. He'd never been far away from home before and was always told to remain close to home. But he wasn't gonna let that stop him. He opened his wings, bent down, transformed into a full dragon, and jumped off the edge into the night sky. No one could see him. He was too fast and too dark too be spotted.

 **~3 years later**

How could he be so foolish. He flew right into her trap and he let her use him for her dirty work. He had turned from a deadly night fury, to a dirty slave. All because of his stupid wish to know why he was different. He still didn't know. On the Red Death's island he met some old dragons and they told him that it might mean that he could be bound to make something happen in the future. But that didn't give him much hope. He met some young dragons here that wanted to be friends, a female deadly nadder who's name was Bluescale; a red nightmare named Sharptooth; a gronckle called Toughy; and a zippleback the gas head was Zip and the other Zap, but he wanted to stay alone.

Tonight was planned another raid and as always he had to go, since he was the only night fury there. Everything was going according to plan but as he fired the third or fourth blast, a rope with metal balls hit him, tangled around him and crashed him down to the ground. He hit a lot of trees and rocks. This fall wasn't fatal but he did lose a tail fin and without it, he couldn't fly so he was pretty much dead.

 **Hiccup's POV**

It's official. My life sucks. I just shot down a night fury and no one believes me. The hell do I have to do to get a bit of respect for once?! Just once! Gobber just walked me home and managed to sum up my relationship with my dad, the chief of Berk too. Dad doesn't want me out, but I don't care. I want to find my prize and show everyone that I did shoot it down. So I set off for the forest.

 **~Some hours later**

"Some people lose their knife or their mug, no not me, I manage to lose an entire dragon?!" I snap a twig but it comes back at me. Even the twig hates me. But then I notice something, why is the tree...split in half? I go along the upturned earth and just as I look over the top- there it was, the Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. The dragon no one has ever seen. Shot down and...wounded. I go over to it and look at it. Is it dead? It's not moving or breathing...

"Oh wow! I-I did it! Oh I did it- thi-this fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!" Just as I place my foot on its shoulder it...grunts!

"Whoa!" It's still alive!? How?! Panicking I take out my dagger again and aim at it's trought. I look at it's head and it has its eye open! Staring at me!

"I-I'm gonna kill you dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a viking..." I say under my breath, "I'M A VIKING!" The night fury makes a whining noise and I lift my dagger.

 **Midnight's POV**

I'm gonna get killed by a little fishbone? Yep. That's how bad my life is. Maybe I shouldn't have fled away. Maybe I should've stayed, I wouldn't be in pain if I stayed. As the boy lifts the dagger above his head, I know there's no way I'm getting out alive. He looked back at me and he looks deep into my eyes. He looks away and lifts his dagger higher. Well this is it. Goodbye cruel world. I close my eyes and wait, and wait, and wait but the blow never came.

"I did this" he whispers, "You must be scared right now aren't you?" I open my eyes again and look at him. He was looking at me with worry in his eyes. To be honest, I was scared, but I didn't want to admit it. "Don't worry, I'll cut you free night fury." He started cutting the ropes. I didn't know what to do. All of a sudden I didn't feel any ropes on me. "There, all better?" I looked at him, he looked at me. I slowly nod my head. "Good. I was getting worried you weren't..." What I did next, I don't even know where it came from. I nuzzled my head against his hands. Soft, very soft hands, I noted. "Uh, what are you doing? H-hey!" I curled around him. Something about this boy was special. I felt, safe and comfortable around him.

 **Hiccup's POV**

When the dragon curled around me I suddenly felt like I was safe and that no one could hurt me while I was with it. Speaking of which, I wonder if it's a boy. "Hey uh, n-night fury?" It looked up at me, "I know it might sound stupid but, are you male or female?" He pointed with his head towards my lower region after a while and he nodded. "Oh a boy huh? Well I need to name you, I'm not gonna keep calling you night fury am I?" I chuckled. He rested his head on my lap but kept his eyes on me. I thought about a name I could give him. He lifted his head up again and grunted something. At the same time I heard a whisper say, "Think of a name that reflects me boy." I looked around in panic but there wasn't anyone around. "Look down you'll see me" the voice chuckled. But when I looked down there was only, the night fury. Wait, he can't talk can he? "Was it you?" He laughed a dragon laugh and I noticed that he doesn't have teeth, "Toothless!" I don't know where that came from but I decided to name him that. He looked at me and said, "One, yes it was me. Two, I have no idea how you understood me and three, what!?" "Well I thought since you don't have teeth-" "Oh...that. Hold on" Out of nowhere his teeth came out of his gums!

"See? I'm not toothless, but I guess I could get used to the name for you." "Thanks. But now that I can understand you, what's your actual name?" "Midnight but I think I prefer Toothless more." "Alright then, Toothless it is!" We talked a bit more and told each other our stories. Turns out, we have quite some things in common and one was that both of us were told that we were special in an unknown way since birth.Strange... I noticed it was getting dark. "I have to go Tooth. My dad will start asking questions." "Will I see you tomorrow?" "Sure how about tomorrow afternoon in a nearby cove?" I pointed to the cove's direction, "OK see you tomorrow!" He chirped happily and went off. I went home after finding out that I had to go dragon training, I went straight to bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Toothless. I was thinking about his gorgeous green eyes, his voice, his character everything about him. He was...perfect. Toothless was the first one to not make fun of me. Around him I felt, complete, like I had everything I ever wanted. Someone to care for me, accept me and make me feel safe.

 ** _Wellllll...I really hope you liked it. I already have Chapter 2 written so I should upload pretty soon. In the meantime please review and stuff I appreciate it a lot. Thanks again guys_** ** _Darkest Midnight_**


End file.
